Changes In The Heart
by Brucas3Naley23
Summary: Brooke Davis always wondered when her love life would become everything it was talked up to be. However, she never expected to share her love with a certain boy. Major Brucas, minor Naley and Jeyton
1. Introduction

**Changes In The Heart**

Summary: Brooke Davis always wondered when her love life would become everything it was talked up to be. However, she never expected to share her love with a certain boy. (Major Brucas, minor Naley and Jeyton)

Important Facts:

Taken from Brooke's P.O.V.

Nathan and Haley are married

Peyton and Jake are dating

Jake still has Jenny

Lucas and Nathan are still half-brothers, but they did not grow up hating each other

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke are best friends

Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Jake, and Nathan have all been friends since they were young and have grown up in Tree Hill

Brooke grew up in California and came to Tree Hill in freshmen year of high school

***I think that is all. Everything else will be explained in the chapters to come. If any of you have any questions, feel free to ask! Thanks for reading!***


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I have always been a big believer in love, fate, and all that stuff. I guess maybe because I had never experienced it. I figured one day, I would meet the man of my dreams. I would fall in

love, get married, have kids, and enjoy family life. But the thing that saddened me was that all of my friends seemed to be meeting their prince charming. My best friend, Peyton, is head

over heels in love with Jake. Jake had a kid with another woman before they met, but Peyton acts as if Jenny was her own. My other best friend, Haley, has already met her man, and

they were just married! _Married!_ I thought they were crazy, but a part of me was honestly jealous. All of my other friends were either dating someone or just breaking up. Either way, they

had someone or just had someone. Even though Haley and Peyton made an effort to spend equal time with me as they did with their significant others, I was still upset. I tried to not

make it known to them because it wasn't their fault. So, in the meantime, I just hooked up with random guys, and figured it would only be this way for a little while longer. But that is

what I said last year...and the year before.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh! He's back!" Haley exclaimed as she ran into Peyton's room. Me and Peyton were just looking at Cd's and secretly planning Nathan and Haley's surprise wedding

reception. The two had recently wed, without anyone knowing, except their parents. Peyton and I figured we needed to celebrate some how. We found this old club that hasn't been in

business for a long time. We started fixing it up, and Peyton is even considering making it into an all-ages club.

"Who's back?" Peyton asked. "Lucas Scott! Can you believe it? I thought he was gone for good!" Haley was acting so frantically, and for once, I couldn't tell if she was happy or not.

"No way! Where did you see him?" Peyton was freaking out now, too. "I was walking on the boardwalk with Nathan, and then he freaked out, and was like 'That's Lucas!' They man-

hugged and started talking about everything. I was 'Wow, you're back!' Lucas laughed, and said, 'Yeah, I guess I am.' I told Nathan that he and Lucas should catch up, and I'd talk to

them later." "Geez! That is crazy." Peyton sighed.

"Okay, who the hell is Lucas Scott?" I said, agitated. I was so confused. I had never heard of this person before. "Oh yeah! You weren't here when he was here. Or when he left. I

think you came into town like, a week after he left." Peyton answered. "Okay, well, who is he?" I asked, yet again. "He is Nathan's brother. He left-" Haley started to respond, but I cut

her off. "Wait, Nathan has a brother? Okay, now I am as confused as hell!" "Just let her explain." Peyton told me and then Haley started again. "Lucas and Nathan are half-brothers.

They have the same father, Dan, but different mothers. Dan married Nathan's mom, but had partial custody of Lucas. Nathan and Lucas grew up together, and Nathan was always the

bad-ass and Lucas was always the good boy. Anyway, in freshmen year, about a month before you came, Lucas started getting into bad stuff, like fights and drinking. He came to

school wasted and hung over, like, all the time. He was always the one to treat girls with respect, but then he started having all these random hookups. It was really weird. His mom,

Karen, and Dan decided to send him to live with his Uncle Keith for a change of pace. His Uncle Keith lives in Charleston. Even during Lucas' weird phase, he and Nathan remained close.

When Lucas left, Nathan really stared to become a better version of himself. All the transformations were really weird to watch. So, that's the story on Lucas Scott." Haley finished her

story, and I sat there stunned Who knew Nathan had a brother? Well obviously everyone except me. "Wow. Do you have a picture of him?" I asked Peyton. Peyton nodded her head,

and rummaged through one of her boxes of random pictures. She finally pulled one out, and showed me. "That's him." She pointed out a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. "Wait, he looks

familiar." I whispered. Peyton and Haley looked at me, now them confused. "Oh my gosh! I met him right when I got here." I said. "Oh, I guess you came, he was just leaving." Peyton

said. I was still looking at the picture. "So this is Lucas Scott, huh?" I asked once more for confirmation. "Yep. That's him." Haley replied "Asshole." I said, leaving both Peyton and Haley

stunned.

**So...what do you think? Please leave me a review, and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Peyton asked me, shocked at my comment. "I said, 'Asshole'." I replied. "Why? Did he do something to you?" Haley asked me. "You said he started drinking a lot,

especially at parties, right?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads. "Yeah, well remember Rachel Gatina?" "Unfortuantely, yes." Haley responded sarcastically while Peyton rolled

her eyes. "Okay, well when I first came to Tree Hill, she was my only friend. Our parents are friends, so she showed me around Tree Hill. She invited me to this party, and I decided to go.

I thought it would be a good way to meet people. Anyway, I went to the party, but Rachel was kinda busy with some guys. I felt really uncomfortable, so I decided to have a drink. _A _drink

turned into more drinks. I started to become wasted, and this guy came up to me. He started talking to me, and he was really nice and hot. We continued drinking, and started making

out. Making out eventually led to some other things. I remembered him telling me that he went to Tree Hill High School, and that he would show me around. I went to school the next

day, and he wasn't there. Everyday after that, I kept looking for him. But, I never saw him again." I finally finished my story. Peyton and Haley sat there, dumb-founded. "Wait a

second. You and Lucas had sex when you first moved here?" Peyton asked me after a few seconds. "Yep." I said simply. "Whoa. Okay, that is a lot to take in." Haley said. "You know, it

really sucks." I said. "Yeah. That would suck." Peyton said. "No- I mean, the whole one-night stand thing, yeah- but I mean that you guys are friends with him." "Why does that suck?"

Haley asked. "Because you guys are happy about his arrival home, and you guys are all obviously friends." I replied. "Well, how about you meet him, again. This time more formally."

Haley said with a chuckle. "No way! Do you know how awkward that would be?" I said, surprised she would even mention the idea. "It is a good idea, actually." Peyton piped in. "How

is this a good idea?" I could not believe my best friends were seriously considering putting me in such a weird position. "Well, our whole group of friends are friends with him, so it

would be good if you guys could at least be civil with each other." Haley tried to reason with me. "I guess so..." I gave in. "Excellent! I was hoping you would say that because I already

invited him to the wedding party tomorrow night." Haley said excitedly. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be so much fun!" Peyton said. She and Haley then went on to talk about last

minute details for the party tomorrow. "Yeah. Fun." I said quietly, completely dreading the next night.

**Thank you soooo much to all those who reviewed. This is my first story, so I am very excited that you guys like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be the wedding party! Oh, and just an extra note, Lucas has been gone for 2 years. They are just about to start junior year. **


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6:27...6:28...6:29... "Ugh!" I groaned. I was _so _not looking forward for the party that was supposed to start in a hour and a half. Before I heard about all this Lucas crap, I was so

excited. I bought a new outfit, jewelry, and some new make up, but now I felt like it all was a waste. I guess I have to face Lucas eventually. I got up to go get ready, and I had a

great idea. "Why not show this jerk what he is _so _going to be missing?" I thought. I figured I needed to get payback some way, and I was amazing at making guys jealous. "He is so in

for it tonight." I thought, suddenly pumped for the party tonight.

It was now 7:30, I was just getting ready to leave. I took one last look in the mirror, and nodded in satisfaction. "Damn, I look hot." I said confidently. I had on my new dark jeans that

accentuated my curves perfectly and a dark purple flowing shirt. My hair was straightened with my bangs swept to the side. I grabbed my purse and gift for Nathan and Haley, and got

in my car. "Peyton was right. This _is _going to be a fun night!" I thought, as I drove to TRIC.

I walked in the door, and saw Peyton at the bar, talking to one of the bartenders. "Hey, P. Sawyer." I greeted her. "Hey! Oh my God, Brooke, you look amazing!" Peyton said. "Thanks.

You look great, too." I replied. "Come on. We have to go find Nathan, Haley, and Lucas." Peyton said. She took my arm, and off we went.

"Hey everyone. Look who I found." Peyton said as we approached Haley, Nathan, and Lucas. "Brooke! You look great! I thought for sure by your attitude this morning that you were

going to show up in sweats." Haley said. I laughed, and replied, "Yeah, well things change." "Hey Brooke. You look nice." Nathan greeted me politely. "Thanks Nate. You don't look to

bad yourself." I said with a smile. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. Brooke this is Lucas. Lucas this is Brooke." Haley said. "Hi" I said. "Hey." he replied. I couldn't help but notice how much

hotter Lucas was. He was wearing torn jeans with a dark blue t-shirt. The shirt really brought out his eyes. There was something different about him, something sexier, but I couldn't

quite figure it out. "Alright, well I am going to go find Jake." Peyton said, as she broke the silence. "Okay. We should go say hi to everyone." Haley said to Nathan. "Sounds good. Luke,

do you want to come with us?" Nathan asked Lucas. "Nah. I think I'll stay here." Lucas responded, glancing at me. "Kay. Catch up with you later." Nathan replied, as he and Haley left.

"So, I can I get you a drink?" Lucas asked me, after they left. "Why, are you going to get me wasted so you can bang me again?" I replied. "Oh. You remember that, huh?" Lucas

answered, ashamed. "Yeah." I said. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I was a different guy back then. I really don't want you to judge me based on that. I would really like it if we could start

over, and be friends." Lucas said. "Well, what you did was pretty low. I'm going to have to think about it. Thanks for the drink." I said, as I took the drink and walked away.

"Hey! So, how was talking to Lucas?" Peyton asked as I approached her at the DJ stand. "Okay. He asked me if we could start over and be friends." I said. "Well that was nice. What

did you say?" Peyton asked. "I said I'd think about it." I replied. "Gotcha. Let me know what you decide." Peyton said. "We'll do. I think I am going to go dance. You want to come?" I

asked her. "That's okay. I gotta stay up here. I'll come find you in a little while, okay?" Peyton responded. "Alrighty!" I called as I entered the dance floor.

3 vodkas, 5 tequila shots, and 2 cosmopolitans later, I was extremely wasted and had no idea what was going on around me. However, I was having way more fun than I anticipated.

I have been on the dance floor for I think about 2 hours, grinding against all these random guys. Right when I was about to leave the dance floor to find the bathroom, this guy pulled

my arm. "Where do you think your going?" he asked. "I have to pee." I slurred. "Just wait a second." he replied, as he leaned in to start kissing my neck. "Stop. I have to go." I tried to

push him off me, but he was stronger than me. Plus with all the alcohol in my system, I was still unaware of everything. He continued to kiss my neck and grab me in all the wrong

places. "Hey! Get the hell off her!" I heard, not really recognizing the voice. "Piss off, man!" the random guy said back. I tried turning around, and I saw Lucas grabbing the guy off me.

The next thing I knew, Lucas and the random guy were in a major brawl. When Lucas had successfully beaten the guy up, he came directly to me. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked,

concerned. "Yeah" I slurred, sounding very tired. "Okay let's get you home." Lucas said as he lead me outside and into his car. A few minutes after I got in his car, I fell asleep.

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please leave me a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Also, if any of you have any ideas or requests, let me know! The next chapter will take off where this one left off. I hope you all had a great holiday and I hope you all have a great New Year's!**


	6. Chapter 4

"Ugh." I groaned as I opened my eyes. The sunlight was pouring through the window and I had a horrible headache. I looked around and saw some pillows and a blanket on the floor.

"That's weird." I thought. I didn't remember seeing those there. I shrugged it off, and walked slowly down the stairs, afraid I would fall because I was so dizzy. When I reached the

bottom of the staircase, I heard the blender in the kitchen. "Okay, what the hell is going on." I thought out loud. I slowly walked into the kitchen and saw the back of a tall, blonde

haired boy. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked the boy, rather loudly. He turned around, and I instantly recognized him. "Oh, you're up. Do you want some breakfast?"

he replied. "Lucas…what are you doing in my house at 9:00 in the morning?" I asked him again, more politely this time. "Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked me. "I

remember going to a party at TRIC and seeing you. I also remember dancing and having_ way_ to much to drink." I told him. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "Didn't you get in a fight with some

guy last night?" I asked him. "Yeah. He was all over you, and you told him to get off you, but he wouldn't." I said, somewhat sheepishly. "And you brought me home and stayed to

make sure I was okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Wow, you're so heroic." I said, somewhat sarcastically. "I just wanted to show you that I am not the same guy I used to be." He

replied. There was a short silence, but I broke it when I said, "Well thank you for taking care of me. Things are looking good for you." I said with a slight smirk. "So…what's for

breakfast." I asked with a small laugh.

"So that's what brought me back to Tree Hill." Lucas said, finishing his story. "Wow. That was quite a journey you took." I responded. After we ate breakfast at my house, we went for

a walk around town. We had been out for nearly 2 hours. I was beginning to really think he changed. Plus, hearing his story made me a little softer. "Yeah, but I learned a lot through

it. I just wish I didn't hurt so many people that were close to me in the process." He replied. I nodded my head. I was about to say something when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, concerned. "Oh my gosh! It's finally in stock!" I said excitedly, as I speed-walked into the store. "Girls…" I heard Lucas say under his breath. "They have

it in my size! I have to go try this on." I said. "Do you mind?" I asked Lucas, hoping he wouldn't. "No, it's fine. I'll just look around." He said. "Thanks!" I called, as I walked into the

dressing room. A few minutes later, when I had the shirt on, I walked out of the dressing room, looking for Lucas. "Lucas" I called. "Yeah?" he answered. "I need your opinion. What do

you think?"I asked him. "I think it looks great." He answered. "Really?" I asked him. "Definitely. You can wear it tonight." He said. "Tonight? What's tonight?" I asked him, confused.

"Have you checked your cell lately?" he asked me. "No." I replied, while pulling it out. _2 voicemails, 2 texts _my phone displayed. "Hold on." I told Lucas. I called my voicemail and listened

to the messages. The first voicemail was from Peyton. _"Hey B. Davis! I was just calling to let you know we are all going out tonight. By the way, I didn't see you leave last night? Give me _

_details later. Speaking of details, Haley will call you to let you know what's going on. Okay see you later!"_ I listened to the next one, which was from Haley. _"Hey Brooke! I know Peyton called _

_you already, but we are meeting at that cute restaurant on the river walk. I can't remember what its called. Nathan will text you later and tell you. We are meeting at 7:00 tonight. Just so you _

_know, Lucas is going to be there, so please be nice! Love you! Bye."_ After I listened to the voicemails, I checked my texts. The first one was from Nathan. _Hey Brooke. Haley told me to text _

_u…we r meeting Lou Mati's. Cya then. _The next text was from Bevin, one of the cheerleaders. _I won't be at practice tomorrow. Sry! _"What a shock" I said after reading Bevin's text. "So, did

they call you." Lucas asked me. "Oh. Yeah they did. According to Haley, you are coming too." I said. "I was planning on it. Is that okay?" he asked me. "Well, if you would have asked

me that yesterday, I would have said 'Hell no' but since I can tell that you have changed, and that you deserve a second chance, I don't mind." I replied. "Thank you, Brooke. I really

appreciate that." He said, sincerely. "No problem. Just don't be an ass like that again, and we won't have a problem." I said seriously, but with a smile. "You got it." He replied with a

smile.

We continued to shop for another 2 hours. "Well, I better get going. I need to get ready for tonight." I said, as we excited the last store. "Yeah, me too." Lucas said. "Alright, well I will

see you tonight!" I said, as I started to walk in the direction of my house. I turned around, and added, "By the way, thanks for everything. I mean, last night and for today. I had a lot

of fun." "I did too. We should do this again." He said. "Definitely. I think this friends thing is going to work." I said with a smirk. "Me too." He said. We went our separate ways, and I

thought about what a great day I had...and the boy who influenced it all.

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates. It was crazy coming back to school after the holiday break, and I had finals all this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you can. I will try to update sooner this time! Enjoy! :)**


	7. Chapter 5

"Okay, so do you think this looks good?" I asked Peyton for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Yes, that looks great." Peyton said without looking up from her drawing. "You didn't

even look." I said, a little annoyed that my best friend wouldn't even glance up to see. "Well, I figured you didn't look much different from the first hundred times I looked up." Peyton

said,with even more aggravation. "Okay, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I guess this will have to do." I said, as I looked in the mirror. "Since when do you care so much about what you look

like in front of us?" Peyton asked. "I don't. I just want to look presentable." I defended myself. "Bull. You are dressing up for _him._" Peyton looked at me seriously as she said this. "I am

not!" I argued. "I just want to look nice. Is that a crime?" "No, but I believe according the Best Friend handbook that it is a crime to lie to your best friend about liking a guy." Peyton

replied, with a smirk. "Look, I don't know how I feel about him yet. Okay, just let me figure it out and then, I promise, you will be the first to know." I said softly. "Thank you. That is all I

needed to hear." Peyton said with a smile. "Now lets go, or we are going to be late."

"Well this was fun." Haley said, as we finished our dinner. "Yeah it was nice to get away from everything for awhile." Nathan replied, as he kissed Haley on the cheek. "Unfortunately, I

have to get home to Jenny." Jake said. "Oh that's right!" Peyton turned toward us. "She hasn't been feeling well lately." She turned back to Jake, and said, "We should go, then." "Yeah.

Thanks you guys." Jake said. A little while after they left, we all decided to get going. "Brooke, do you need a ride home? I know you came with Peyton and Jake." Nathan offered.

"That's okay. I think I'm going to walk. It's a nice night." I replied. "Alright. See you tomorrow. Are we still on for shopping?" Haley asked, as she gave me a hug. "Definitely!" I said.

"Bye, Nate." I said as I hugged him. Lucas said his good-byes, too. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Lucas, as I started heading in the opposite direction. "Wait, do you mind

if I walk with you?" he asked me. "No. Not at all. I was actually hoping you would ask." I said with a smile. "Good." He said, as we started our walk home.

"I just don't know how someone could love someone that much." I said, as I walked with Lucas. We had been walking for a while now, taking different detours to avoid getting close to

my house. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I am not a selfish person, but she gave up basically her whole life to be with Jake and Jenny." I said. "Well maybe it is what Peyton wanted."

Lucas replied. "I guess when you are in love, you want to help that person as much as you can." "I suppose. I just have never really felt that way before." I said. "What way?" he asked

me. "Love. I mean, I have in the friend way, but romantically, never." I said. "Really? How come?" He asked, with obvious curiosity. "I don't know. I guess I never felt good enough for

anyone." I said, somewhat ashamed. "I mean, my own parents don't even seem to love me, so what do you think that says about me?" "Well I think it says more about them. Brooke,

even though I just met you, I can see that you have so much to offer. You are kind, fun, and beautiful. Despite this façade you put on, you are incredible." Lucas said, as he looked me in

the eyes. My eyes began to water. "Thank you." I said genuinely. "If anything, most people don't deserve your love." He said. "Well, I know one person that does." I replied, and I

leaned into kiss him. We had our first _real _kiss under the stars on the open road. It was most passionate and loving kiss I had ever had. And in that moment, I knew that I had officially

fallen for Lucas Scott.

**I know, I am horrible. I have been so busy lately with school and I'm in the musical and I do club volleyball, so I am really sorry! I have also been sick these past couple days. I **

**will try to get the next update written soon. Please leave a review if you can. They really do inspire me to write. :)**


	8. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, and the events from last night flooded my mind. Lucas and I kissed, like really kissed! I was so excited, but I was a little confused. What did the kiss

mean? Are we a couple, or are we still friends? I need to find out what this means, and fast! I quickly jumped in the shower and proceeded to get dressed. I put on my everyday

makeup and brushed my teeth, and texted Peyton and Haley to meet me at Karen's Cafe. Then I got in my car and left for the café.

* * *

I was waiting in the café for about 5 minutes when Peyton and Haley walked in. They came over to my table and sat down. "Hey Brooke. How did the rest of your night go?" Peyton

asked as she sat down. "Oh yeah! You ended the night with Lucas! How _did _that go?" Haley asked, remembering last night. "Well, it was nice." I answered. "Tell us more!" Peyton

whined. "Okay, well something did happen…" I started. Haley and Peyton unconsciously leaned in. "We kissed." I finished, a little uneasy about their reaction. "What," Haley exclaimed,

followed by an "Oh my God!" from Peyton. "We kissed." I repeated. "We heard you. Are you serious?" Haley asked. "Yep," I answered meekly. "Details please!" Peyton said, clearly

wanting information. "Well, we were walking home, and we were talking, and-" I started. "What were you talking about?" Peyton interrupted. "Stuff," I answered curtly. "What kind of

_stuff_?" Peyton asked, annoyed, as Haley simply waited for information. "Love," I said, once again shortly. "Woah! What about love?" Haley asked, obviously more interested. "Ha. Great

song," Peyton said, laughing to herself. "Oh yeah, that is a good song! I love Heart!" Haley said to Peyton, creating a new conversation. "I know. I also love the song Alone. The lyrics

are so-" Peyton said, until I cut her off, saying, "Okay, do you want to know my story, or not?" I asked, kind of annoyed. "Oh yeah. Sorry," Haley said. "Anyway, we were talking about

how I have never experienced love before, and I don't know, somehow we just kissed." I explained my story. I was going to inform them more, but I thought my conversation with

Lucas was rather private, so I kept some things to myself. "Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?" Peyton asked. "Ummm, I guess I leaned in first, but we both kissed each other." I said,

informing them on my kiss with Lucas. "Oh my gosh! Well, does this mean you guys are, like, together?" Haley said. "Honestly, I don't know." I answered, wondering the same thing.

"Well, if you want my opinion, you should talk to him." Peyton said. "Yeah, I know." I said quietly. The waiter came and took our order, and the conversation quickly changed.

* * *

After I left the café, I went to the rivercourt. Ever since I moved to Tree Hill, I always would come here to think. This place just gives me a feeling of calmness, which is a feeling I

could definitely use right now. As I walked on the grass that led to the court, I saw a familiar figure shooting hoops. Oh my God! It's Lucas! I did not excpect to see him here. He turned

around, and spotted me. "Hey Brooke," he said, as he stopped dribbling the ball. "Hey," I replied. "I didn't know you were here," I continued. "Yeah. I come here to play, but also when I

need to think." Lucas said, as he threw the ball directly into the hoop. "Me too. I found this place when I first moved here. What are you thinking about?" I replied. "You, actually." He

said, with a laugh. "Really? What about me?" I asked, very interested. "Well, our walk yesterday, and our kiss." He answered, as I walked closer. "I've been thinking about that, too." I

replied. "So what do you think?" he asked. "About what?" I asked, knowing what he was talking about, but I thought I should be sure. "What do you think of our kiss?" He restated.

"Well, I think that it was a great kiss." I answered, kind of nervous what his response would be. He breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Good. Me too." "So…what does this mean" I

asked him. "What does what mean?" He replied, clearly using the same technique I used earlier. "I mean, are we dating? Are we a couple? Or was the kiss just the beginning to a

'friends with benefits' scenario? I need to know what this means." I asked him, really wanting to know what this all meant. "Well, normally, I would say we should just be friends with

benefits, because that is what I am used too. But, I really, really like you and if it is okay with you, I would like to be able to call you my girlfriend." He said, somewhat nervously. Oh my

God! He wants to be my boyfriend! Okay, Brooke, chill. "Well, I am going to have to think about it." I said, as I turned to walk away. I took a few steps, and then turned back around.

"Okay I thought about it." I said, cheerily. I quickly walked toward him, and he embraced me, and we kissed, just like we did yesterday night. "Sneaky move there, Brooke Davis." He

said with a big smile. "Well, I am a woman of mysteries. You'll realize that soon." I replied with a big smile that matched his. I was now officially Lucas Scott's girlfriend, and that felt

_really _good.

* * *

**I am soo sorry for my lack of updates! I have had a writer's block for a while, and just recently started to get some new ideas. I will try really hard to update sooner from now on, which should be easier because my school musical is over, and volleyball is ending soon. Please leave a review and if you have any ideas, let me know. Oh, and you all will learn more on Lucas' past soon. :) **


End file.
